History Repeats Itself
by FeLiX MeOw
Summary: Dduring a fight with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru follows them through the boneeaters well. Unfortunatley, going through the well seems to have a different effect on him X3... Rating might go up later
1. Prologue

**URGENT MESSAGE! (not really): For everyone who's read this before I changed the name of the chara**cter I made up

This is my first fic. I wrote it while I was bored and decided to turn it into a story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters etc. etc. blah blah blah.

Note: I haven't added any made up characters... yet 3. Even if I do though, I'll try to keep the story as less phony as possible.

* * *

**Prologue**

"It's GONE?" a woman's voice rang throughout the tomb of Inutaisho. She had been searching for a way to get into the tomb that held the Tesuiga, hoping to give it to an old friend as a homecoming present (even though _she _was the one who had been gone), but apparently he had gotten to it first. Out of the entrance to the tomb climbed a young woman who's face was hidden by a cloak. It hid her from the demons guarding the tomb.

"Crap… Oh well, he'll be happy to see me anyways!" She ran down the wall and through a portal that lead back to a swamp. She stood up and looked around.

"Where did he live again?" She started west when she heard a child's scream coming from the forest far behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wake up!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. _Could it really be… naw. But then again, it's not a very common name…_

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"RIN! You horrible child! What have you done?"

_Jaken?_

She smirked.

_This could be fun…_

_**The story takes place about ten minutes earlier...**  
_

_

* * *

I jus t decided to add a prolauge to clear some stuff up. Y'know, fill in the emtpy spaces.  
_


	2. The Face

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Just the girl mentioned in the porlogue.

There, now that's that's over...

ON WITH THE STORY! XD

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look what Rin made!" Rin ran towards his direction with something in her hands. He glared at the unseen object, bracing himself for the humiliation soon to come. It was Rin's little tradition to find the "prettiest" flowers she could find, make them into a large ring, and then place it on his head. He didn't mind it as much when she made it out of white flowers because it blended with his hair, but this time it was worse. 

It was pink, the color of _true evil_.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you?" She hadn't seen him yet, he still had a chance. He quickly stood up and started to walk behind the tree he was leaning against. "There you are!" He inwardly cringed, then turned around. "Rin made this one just for you!" She beamed, holding up a ring of large pink flowers.

He sighed in defeat, then got down on one knee so she could put it on his head. The only sign of his exasperation was the slight decline of the lines on the sides of his mouth. Why did he do it? It must have been the look she gave him the first time he turned one down.

Flashback

_"Look what Rin made Sesshomaru! Isn't it pretty?"_

_"Beautiful." he said without opening his eyes._

_"Here, lemme put it on you so you can be pretty, too!" She reached up towards his hair._

_"Surely you jest, Rin."_

_"But-"_

_"No."_

_"But-"_

_"NO."_

_Then came the face._

_She looked as if someone had just told her that she was the ugliest creature on the face of the earth. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, and her lower lip trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru had witnessed wars, droughts, famines, and slaughters, and yet this was the saddest, most pittiful thing he had ever seen._

_"…Why don't you give it to Jaken? Surely he would benifit more from it..."_

_She sniffled, "Nothing can make Jaken pretty! Rin wants you to wear it…"_

_He was about to protest again, but she was still crying, so he couldn't bear to look at her._

_"……Fine…"_

End of Flashback

Ever since then he had given up trying to refuse her flower rings. It wasn't worth seeing the face. Besides, it didn't seem fitting to kill a child, even a human child. She didn't know better. At her age, one doesn't realize that if anyone saw the Lord of the Western Lands wearing flowers on his head, it would cause certain... suspicions to arise.

"…Thank you Rin…" He mumbled.

"Rin found this too!" Then she held up yet _another_ pink item, but this was different. It was (yep, you guessed it!) a jewel shard. He looked at it for a second. If these were in fact the jewel shards his brother was so determined to locate, it might come in handy as bait…

"Rin, where did you find this?"

"Found it on the ground by the well. Rin thinks it belongs to-"

"SESSHOMARU!" the two looked in the direction of voice, knowing fully well who it was.

"Inuyasha…" He almost smirked. His brother had saved him the trouble of searching for him. Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha, holding a small bag with a hole in the bottom.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, feel free to add any suggestions for the next chapter. 

Wesl


	3. Inconvenient Encounters

Thank you for all the good reviews everyone! I finally updated! So sorry everyone that waited for the next chapter. To those that reviewed, yes I know the last chapter was a little OOC, I'll try not to do that anymore( there might be _one_ more little OOC part in this chapter, otherwise there would be no story!)

DISCLAIMER: sigh do I have to do this on _every_ chapter? I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Just the one I made up, but I can't tell you her name yet.

Don't worry, it's NOT one of those Sesshy-falls-for-a-made-up-character fics (If there was any romance in this story, I would've put it it the ROMANCE section, no?), I just added her to keep the story interesting.

This chapter will probably be the longest one.

Hope it was worth the wait'

* * *

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru! Give us the jewel shard back!"

"Hmph'" he responded, "I have no interest in this pathetic stone, what I am after is the Tetsuiga." Usually Inuyasha would've attacked him at this point, but he was distracted by something else. Suddenly he started laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor. Kagome turned around, "What's wrong with you Inuyasha?"

"On-on his head, he-he's wearing f-fl-flAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"What?" She looked back at Sesshomaru, then looked up, then started giggling. "How cute! Did Rin give you that?"  
Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. "What are you t-" his face went white as his hand slowly reached up towards the top of his head.  
In all their evil pinkness, the flowers still remained.

'_Oh hell...'_

Inuyasha tried to say something, but went into another fit of laughter, stopping only to doge the poison whip coming towards him.

"Dear brother, you have come at a most inconvenient time. You know that now, because of what you have seen, that I cannot allow either of you to live."

Kagome giggled nervously, "Don't worry, we wont tell anyone if you give us the jewel shard back, ok?"

Sesshomaru drew his sword. "I'm afraid I can't take that chance."

InuYasha reached for his Tetsuiga, then stopped "Dammit! We can't fight him now Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Why not?"

_Meanwhile, In Kagome's time_.

"I'm almost done mom!"

It was Halloween, and Souta's teacher had allowed his class to wear their costumes to school. He was a ninja. He ran past Kagome's room and stopped when he noticed something lying on her bed. It was InuYasha's sword! What was It called, tetsuiga?

"Awsome! This is even better than my fake one!" '_They left it here, so they probably don't need it anyways.'_ He left his fake sword on the bed and took tetsuiga, then ran outside to the car.

He couldn't wait to show it off to his friends!

_Back in the Feudal Era_

"You idiot! Why did you follow him if you didn't have the tetsuiga!

"Just shut up and run!" He hated the idea of running from a fight, but it was their only chance. They started toward the well with Sesshomaru right behind them. He was surprised to see how much faster his little brother had gotten, maybe even a little impressed. Just when he started to run faster, he heard a thud followed by Rin's voice.

"Ouch!" He then noticed something hit his neck. It was slight, though, so he ignored it. He turned around to see Rin on the ground picking up needles and putting them in a box. He stopped, "Rin, what do you think you are doing?"

"Rin was going to help, but she fell off and dropped her tools." Her "tools were a bunch of needles that Jaken had taught her to lace with poison for hunting purposes.

"But Rin thinks she lost one. There were three and now there are only two…" She checked her pockets, and looked around a bit. Then she looked up at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be having difficulty keeping his eyes open.

"Oops..."

He felt the back of his neck. Sure enough, he pulled out a long, red needle.  
Before he blacked out completely, he made a mental note to put a stop to Rin's hunting lessons. Humans could live on plants alone, couldn't they?

_In Kagome's time_

Kagome climbed out of the well, followed by inuYasha. They went up the stairs and into her room. "That was way too close, InuYasha!"  
'Aw, stop complaining! We got here safely, we have the sword, now we just have to get back- hey!"

"What?"

"This isn't my Tetsuiga! Somebody stole it!"

"What are you talking about?" She walked over and took the sword from him. "Plastic...?" She sighed. " Souta… well, we'll have to wait until he gets out of school."

"What? We should go now!"

"It's not like we need to hurry. We can get the jewel shard from Sesshomaru later."

* * *

I'll post the rest of the story later! 

Wesl


	4. Back in the Day

disclaimer: in the prologue

* * *

About 5 hours later

Sesshomaru woke up in his bed to the sounds of voices across the room.

"Sniffle Is he gonna die?" It was Rin's voice.

" Nah, It'd take a _lot_ more than that to kill him." The second voice sounded strangely familiar. He tried to sit up, and got his head about an inch off the ground only to have it fall back down again. He couldn't see the other person, but he recognized a scent. He then noticed that his missing arm wasn't missing. It wasn't fake either, it was as if he'd grown a new one overnight.

"I gotta admit though, you got him pretty good. There was enough poison on that needle to take down, well, _anything. _What did you use?"

"How do you know Lord Sesshomaru? I thought he only liked Jaken and Inuyasha."

"I haven't been around lately. There was a big fight between our parents and I guess my name was added to the casualties list by mistake." She sighed.

"Not really a hard mistake to make. So many people died that day, there were limbs and organs everywhere. They probably assumed that I'd gotten burned, or chopped up or-"

"I'll thank you not to fill her head with such images, Kazuko." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Ah, he speaks!" She announced teasingly, "Looks like the spell's wearing off."

The woman leaned over and smiled at him. He could identify her more easily now. She had cat-like, ruby eyes, and from behind her pale face her strawberry-blonde bangs fell down past her shoulders. The rest, he assumed, was up in a bun. She wore a thin, dark green yukata covered with pink and red flowers. She was skinny, with a few curves here and there. Obviously she was not built for strength, but she was an incredibly skilled mage, even as a child. InuYasha had found that out the hard way. Countless times he had been the test subject of her new spells, though she erased his memory to avoid retaliation. Her most distinctive feature was the scar on her left shoulder blade. She had acquired it from her father, the lord of the Eastern lands, as a reminder not to talk back to their guests. She tried to use makeup to make it look like the other pink markings on her waist and chest. (Yes, he's seen them before. They were _kids_, okay? S'not like there was anything to look at back then.) "Can you sit up yet?"

To demonstrate, he sat up and looked at her again.

"It's been quite a while a while."

Then little Rin came crawling over to him. She asked in a small voice, as if her life depended on the answer:

"Am… am I in trouble, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her and prepared to scold her for getting in the way, but that damn face...

"No..." he grumbled.

"Yay! You're the best ever!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking him back down, then ran away to find Jaken, who was probably hiding somewhere. A wise choice indeed, for if he had simply _watched over_ the damn child as he was told, none of this would've happened. How did she catch up to him, anyway? She must have jumped on his back before he started running, but still…

"How did you find me? And why did you interfere?"

Kazuko crossed her arms and scowled.

"First of all, YOU'RE WELCOME. I helped because with all the poison that girl used it would've taken _years_ for it to wear off by itself. Second, it was hard _not_ to find you, with that girl crying like she was. You're lucky _I_ got to you first." She looked back toward where Rin left. "Poor thing's been worried sick about you ever since we got here."

He felt the back of his neck. Surprisingly, the bump the needle had left was gone.

"Humans these days lack common sense. How did you-"

"Get rid of the poison?" She finished, smiling. He immediately regretted asking. She loved to boast about her experiments.

"Well, she used so much that it would've been impossible to remove, so I used a time reverse spell to and took you back one day before your little… _nap_. Ironically, the spell will take about a week to wear off."

He smirked, "So you weren't trying to help at all. You were merely testing a new spell."

She sweat dropped "Well, I must admit I've never used the time reverse spell on a specific target before and it _was _a great opportunity… but I really did want to help you! I even made you a new arm." She tried to change the subject, "so what's with the human kid?"

As if on queue, Rin dragged Jaken into the room. He saw Sesshomaru and immediately fell to the ground, spewing out apologies and excuses.

"I'm so sorry Milord she jumped before I could stop her I don't where she got the toxin from she must have made it herself I never saw her holding it before I had no idea please PLEASE have mercy!"

No reply.

Which is a bad thing, in case you were wondering.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up and walked out of the room, motioning to Jaken to follow him. After they were gone, there was a strange silence, followed by a series of screams and painfull cracking sounds.

Feeling a little better, Sesshomaru took the shikon jewel and said, "Rin, take care of Jaken. I'll be back shortly." Then he left.

Rin went out to check on Jaken, and saw Kazuko walk past her putting a small bag in her sleeve.

"Where are you going? Rin wants to go to!"

Kazuko stopped and examined the child, then decided the best solution was to scare her out of it. "I dunno, he's probably going through that well. There's no telling what's on the other side. There might be lots of _scary monsters!_" She emphasized 'scary monsters' by waving her hands and making a face.

Rin smiled. "I'm not scared. Sesshomaru's there too, right? I'll be safe if he's there!"

Kazuko sighed. '_This kid is good…' _ "Fiiiine, you can come, but we have to hurry or we'll lose him!"

They followed Sesshomaru to the well, using a cloaking spell to hide their presence.

He looked at the jewel shard in his hand, then jumped down the well surrounded by purple light. The girls went right behind him.

In kagome's time

Sesshy's POV

Sesshomaru climbed out of the well and observed his surroundings. Apparently he was in some kind of shrine. He walked outside and saw a large house, no doubt the home of Inusasha's wench. He walked around until he found a door. InuYasha's scent came from inside the house. Just then a woman walked past

him, carrying a basket of clothes. She seemed human enough, but she was at least twice his size. She also bore a striking resemblance to the Kagome girl.

She noticed him and smiled. "Hello there, you must be looking for Inuyasha! Come on in, they should be home soon." He hesitated, but then decided that with no other leads, he might as well find out more about the humans inhabiting this strange world. He was led up a stairway and into a room. It was filled with many unfamiliar devices. He found a paper with a surprisingly accurate image of the wench and a small boy. Under it read "Kagome & Souta, 4/23.

"Souta…" _A sibling, maybe? _He set the paper down as a large old man came in and looked at him. He shook his head, "Kids these days pick the strangest costumes." And then he left.

"…Kids?" Sesshomaru was about to pursue the man who had dared to insult him, then stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Looking back at him was a child.

Well, there it is! I'm already working on the next chapter, but your welcome to make any suggestions.

The next chapter should be done in about a week. ( I'm down in San Jose for the summer and I only have access to a computer on the weekends.)


	5. Trick, or Treat?

He looked at his reflection in shock.

'_How did this happen_?' He regained his composure and began to pace back and forth across the room. After a while he heard talking down stairs, followed by laughter. He ran down the stairs and saw Mrs. Higurashi talking to Kazuko and Rin. Mrs. Higurashi was the first to acknowledge him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru was it? Your sisters are here, they've been looking for you all day!" Kazuko gasped, ran towards him and scooped him up into her arms.

"There you are!" She gushed, then added with a hint of sarcasm, "We were getting worried that something had happened to you."

He said nothing, just stood and turned towards the door. "I will look for my brother elswhere." And with that he was gone.

After apologizing to Mrs. Higurashi, Kazuko and Rin followed him.

Mrs. Higurashi watched them leave.

"Hm, I never knew Inuyasha had so many siblings..."

The second they were out of earshot, Sesshomaru shoved Kazuko against the nearest wall, pulled her down to eye level and growled,

"What.

Did.

You.

Do?"

Kazuko sat back, not at threatened by his display. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, more accurately that he _couldn't_, at least not in his current state.

"It wasn't deliberate, if that's what you mean."

"I don't care. Tell me what you did and how to undo it."

She thought for a moment, then closed her eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

He narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Fine, fine." She leaned forward and examined him.

"Hmm… my guess is that either that freaky well or the jewel shard amplified the time reverse spell I put on you earlier."

Sesshomaru stepped back, took out the jewel shard, and handed it to Tsunagi.

Nothing happened.

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Getting rid of the jewel won't help."

"Then what will?" He snapped. "Tell me how to change back."

Kazuko pouted. "But you're so _cute_ like this… can't we wait a little while?"

He raised a claw to her throat

"Absolutely NOT." She threw up her hands.

"Alright already! I get it okay?" she said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"But it's out of my hands now. Like I said before, the spell takes about a week to wear off. Until then..."

"I will remain a child..." He paused, hen walked down the stairs. Rin ran to catch up.  
"Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He kept walking, "This changes nothing. We will continue to pursue Inuyasha and obtain the Tetsuiga."

He sniffed the air and kept walking. "He's nearby."

Rin and Kazuko exchanged looks, shrugged and followed him down the street.

After about ten minutes of walking around, trying to identify all the new sounds and smells, and trying to ignore Rin's frequent 'What's that?', he sensed the smell of Kagome's blood instead of Inuyasha's. He looked down the street and beyond the crowd of children running outside of a large building.

"There."

He ran past the children towards the source of the smell, only to come face to face with a ninja child. The boy looked at him strangely, and then grinned widely, removing his mask.

"Hey you look like somebody I know!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

_The boy from the paper… So it wasn't the wench's scent, it was her brothers._

"Do you go by the name 'Souta?'"

This only made the child smile wider. "Yeah! Are you from the well too? Has Inuyasha told you about me?"

"...Where is Inuyasha now?"

Souta shrugged. "He's probably out with Kagome somewhere."

Just then several kids popped out from behind Souta.

"Who're they?"

"Great costume!"

"Did his parents make that?"

"Are they coming trick or treating with us Souta?"

Souta gasped "Hey, yeah! Why don't you come trick-or-treating with us? It's where we go around in costumes and get candy from the houses."

Behind him, Rin and Kazuko seemed to be discussing something quite seriously.

Sesshomaru examined Souta more thoroughly. That's why the ninja outfit was too big for him, it was a disguise. The sword however looked surprisingly lifelike though, just like...

His eyes widened, though it was hardly noticeable. "Tetsuiga… Where did you find that sword, child?"

Souta glanced down.

"Oh this? I kinda borrowed it." He looked up again.

"So are you coming with us?"

He was about to take the sword when Rin pulled on his sleeve.

"Can we go with them, big brother? Please? Rin wants 'candy' too!"

Knowing that he couldn't possibly say no, he looked up at Kazuko for assistance.

She grinned.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" She smiled at the other kids.

"Of course we'll go! You'll have to forgive my brother, he's a little shy."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. It was decided, then, he would get the Tetsuiga after "trick-or-treating."

"…Fine…" He shot a look at Kazuko that she understood immediately.

_Traitor…_


End file.
